Runnincoln Away
My sixth fanfic. Commentary is acceptable. I want to thank Harvey Beaks Number 1 Fan for this title. (It starts the living room where Lincoln, holding a bowl of popcorn, is watching ARGGH!) LINCOLN: (laughs) That was the best episode ever! (Lori suddenly attacked him and took over the couch, much to Lincoln's frustration) LINCOLN: Come on, Lori! I was here first! LORI: Well The Dream Boat is on, so it's my turn! Now beat it, twerp, before I literally turn you into a human pretzel! (Lincoln walks away in anger as Luna watches in anger) LUNA: What was that for?! LORI: I need to watch Dream Boat. Mom and Dad put me in charge while they on vacation. LUNA: That doesn't mean you have to kick him out! (Lincoln is in the kitchen, getting a bag of chips from the cabinet and he walks to the fridge to get a can of soda, only to find Lana eating his chips) LINCOLN: Lana, those are mine! LANA: I got a little hungry. (She takes his soda) Now, this is mine. (Lana sips her soda; Lincoln sighs and leaves, Luna walk in the kitchen and glares at Lana) LUNA: What is the matter with you? You can't do that. LANA: He should've take the bag with him towards the fridge. (Lincoln is walking in the hallway, a crack noise is heard, he stepped on something, which reveals to be Lola's tiara) LINCOLN: Oh, no. Lola, I'm so sorry. (Lola has seen everything and stand there in shock for a couple of seconds) LINCOLN: Lola? (Lola then show an enraged expression; Leni pops up) LENI: Hey, Linky, you want to go to the mall with me? (Leni gasp in shock to see Lola tying up Lincoln and start attacking him) LENI: Lola, stop! Are you nuts?! (She grabs Lincoln away from Lola and untie him) LOLA: He stepped on my tiara! LINCOLN: By accident! LENI: You can't beat him up because of that! It was an accident! LINCOLN: Lori, back me up! LORI: No! Now go to your room, twerp! (Lincoln is infuriated and kicked Lynn's soccer ball and it hit Lily's face) LILY: Ahh!! (Lincoln gasps and runs to Lily to make sure she okay, but the girls, except Leni and Luna, attacked him viciously) LINCOLN: (he escapes the carnage) What's wrong with you guys?! LYNN: Just go already and leave! And never come back! LORI, LUAN, LUCY, LANA, LOLA, LISA, LILY: YEAH! (Saddened, Lincoln, in tears, run to his room; Leni and Luna was outraged at the others) LUNA: Dudes, what is with you guys?! Today, all of you been messing with Lincoln! LENI: Yeah! He's your brother and you just mess with him?! (Luna and Leni leaves in disgust; In his room, Lincoln is crying on his bed) LINCOLN: I can't believe them! Leni and Luna were the only ones who stood up for me and the others betray me. What I did was an accident, so they attack me! Maybe they're right, I should leave. (Luna and Leni heard the whole thing and look at each other, worried; Later, Lincoln thank of what they said to him, took his backpack and pack his things, he took a box under his bed and open it to reveal lots of money and stuff it in his pockets, he then wrote a letter and place on his bed. He then pull up his poster to used the cord to reveal the inflatable slide) LINCOLN: (with his backpack on) I gotta talk to Lisa about this slide. (He slide away from the house and he glance at his home, he shed a tear) LINCOLN: Goodbye, everyone. THE NEXT MORNING (Leni and Luna, who are in their PJs, come to Lincoln's door, they hear crying) LUNA: Lincoln? (She and Leni walk in, it reveals to be Lily, in her PJs, crying and holding Lincoln's letter) LUNA: Lily, what's wrong? LENI: Lily, what's that in your hand? (Leni cradles Lily and Luna grab the letter, the two of them were shocked at the letter) LENI AND LUNA: NOOOOOO! (The others, who all in their PJs, run into Lincoln's room) LUNA: (heartbroken) Dudes, we found this letter saying Lincoln ran away! LISA: WHAT?! LANA AND LOLA: He ran away?! LORI: What the letter say? LUNA: Ahem. Dear Loud Sisters You may know why I ran away, I kicked a soccer ball into Lily's face, it was an accident, and you guys attacked me for no reason at all. Luna and Leni were the only ones who defended me from you guys and I appreciated that, since you guys never respected me, not even once yesterday. And there are many terrible things you done to me in the past like Lola gotten you guys into pranking me, you guys fighting me for money, you guys blaming me for clogging the toilet, and you guys fighting me for the best seat of the whole car. I hope you guys have better lives without a brother. We'll stay in touch. Don't bother looking for me and if you guys, except Luna and Leni, get grounded by Mom and Dad, you guys only have yourselves to blame. I hope you guys' lives with be better without me. Sincerely, Lincoln L. Loud P.S.: It was Lucy who clogged the toilet and read Princess Pony (After reading the letter, Leni break down into tears and leave, all of them feel regretful for what they did to their brother) LUAN: I can't believe this. He's gone. LUCY: Our only brother is out there and he is gone. (She cries and run to her room in sorrow) LORI: This is your fault! You drove him away! LYNN: Me?! You kicked him out of the living room! LISA: You stole his chips and soda! LUAN: And you attacked him because he stepped on your tiara! LUNA: (enraged and heartbroken) IT's ALL YOUR FAULTS! Why couldn't you four be nice to him for once?! (Luna breaks into tears and run in her room, Luan runs after to comfort Luna, not before angrily glaring at Lori, Lynn, Lana, and Lola) LORI: (sighs) I wonder where he is now. (It shows Lincoln in Hazeltucky, he walking around the town and reaches a motel) LINCOLN: (sigh) Here we go, a new life. (He went to a motel room, it's a nice motel room with a single bed, a TV, a couch, bathroom) LINCOLN: Good thing I brought this money. (Hops on the bed) I can stay here. (He took a photo from his backpack and the photo is him and his sisters) LINCOLN: I miss them. (He place the photo and the desk and he went to sleep) ONE WEEK LATER (Back at the house, Lucy, who on the couch, is still crying while Luan comforting her) LUAN: Don't worry, Lucy, he'll come back. LUCY: I just miss him. Out of the younger siblings, he closest to me and I just betray him. I remember he save me from embarrassment. (Flashback of Sleuth or Consequences) LINCOLN: I'm quite comfortable with who I am. Obviously. But don't worry. Someday, you'll be too. Until then, your big brother's got your back. LUCY: Thanks, Lincoln. (Cuts back to the present) LUAN: True, I still can't believe it was you who clogged the toilet and read Princess Pony. LUCY: Don't remind me, Luan. You teased me long enough. LUAN: Sorry, I just worried about Luna and Leni, they haven't came out of their rooms for hours. LUCY: It's more sad to see Luna and Leni missing Lincoln. (In Hazeltucky, Lincoln is enjoying himself) LINCOLN: Ahh, this is the life. (He glares at the family photo in agony) LINCOLN: I sure do miss them. I hope they'll be fine. IN ROYAL WOODS (In Luna and Luan's room, Luna is sadly strumming her guitar and Leni comes in) LENI: Hey, Luna. Are you feeling alright? LUNA: No, dude. You? LENI: No, I really miss him, Luna. We were really close to each other, I remember I save a spider from that exterminator. (Flashback to Along Came a Sister) LINCOLN: Leni! That was amazing! But why? LENI: I heard what you said at the funeral. And besides, maybe spiders aren't so bad after all. I mean, this one's kind cute. (Cuts back to the present) LUNA: It was a really generous thing you did, sis. We was very close, too. I remembered I make his first rock concert a great success. (Flashback to For Bros About to Rock) LUNA: THAT'S MY BRO! LINCOLN: THANKS FOR MAKING MY FIRST CONCERT UNFORGETTABLE, LUNA! LINCOLN AND LUNA: ROCK AND ROLL! (Cuts back to the present again) LUNA: We had an awesome time together, Leni. Remembering these memories make us missing him even more. (The two hear crying, it reveal to be Lori) LORI: (in tears) I heard what you said and you was right! It was my fault! LYNN: And mine! LANA AND LOLA: Ours too! LUNA: (sniffles) I just hope he's okay. (In Hazeltucky, night, Lincoln is resting at the motel and eating pizza) LINCOLN: Ahh, this motel is great. No sisters, no loudness, just peace and quiet. But I do feel lonely. (A knock on the door and it's a motel owner) MOTEL OWNER: Hey, kid. Your time's up, pack your stuff and get out. LINCOLN: WHAT?! How long it has been?! MOTEL OWNER: I dunno, how about, a week! LINCOLN: A week?! (The owner kicks Lincoln out of the motel and he landed on the sidewalk) LINCOLN: Can you give me my stuff? (The owner toss Lincoln his backpack at him) LINCOLN: Thank you. (He step on something, which is his family photo, he pick it up and he looked at the photo, it says "To the best brother in the world, The Loud Sisters"; It starts raining and Lincoln break into tears) LINCOLN: I miss them! I shouldn't ran away! (Lincoln screams at the heavens, as lighting strikes) LINCOLN: There only one thing I must do. (Lincoln runs from the motel and back to Royal Woods) THE NEXT MORNING (Leni is sitting on the couch, depressed, and holding a picture of her, Luna, and Lincoln, Luna walks in) LUNA: Hey, sis. I can't believe it's been a week since Lincoln ran away. LENI: I know. I wish he'd return right now. LANA: Hey, Luna. (She sit next to Luna) LOLA: Hey, Leni. LENI: Hey, Lana, Lola. You girls miss him, too? LOLA: Yeah, I miss him. Even though I hate him, I still love him. LANA: I Agreed, Lola. I love him, too (The others walk in the living room) LORI: We all do, Lana. I was the one who started it, anyway, and now, I regret this. We all miss and/or love Lincoln. (The ten all sigh in despair of their missing brother; A knock on the door is heard) LENI: I'll get it. (Leni walks to the door; she opens the door to see, none other than...) LENI: (overjoyed) LINCOLN! (She jumps to her returning brother) LINCOLN: (happy) LENI! (He hugs her back, Luna joins in also) LUNA: Dude! LORI: Lincoln! (She and the others group hugged him) LUNA: (tearful and happy) We miss you, dude! LINCOLN: (also happy and tearful) I miss you too! LUCY: (ecstatic) Lincoln! (She hugs and kisses Lincoln) Please, don't run away ever again! LINCOLN: I won't! I won't! I miss you too, Lucy. LISA: Where did you go? We were so worried. LINCOLN: I was in Hazeltucky. LANA: (hugged Lincoln) Why didn't you say anything? LINCOLN: I forgot to write it on the letter. My bad. LORI: We're really sorry, Lincoln! We should've never been selfish towards you! LINCOLN: It's okay, girls. (He hugged Lori, Lynn, Lana, and Lola, they, except Luna and Leni, walk away) LINCOLN: Luna, Leni, you're the only ones who stood up for me and I appreciate that. Thank you. LUNA: You're welcome, bro! LENI: You would of done the same for us, Linky. We're glad you're back home with us. (Luna and Leni then hugged Lincoln, they then kissed him) LINCOLN: Me too. (The three hugged each other; Lincoln think of something and run to his room to get something) LENI: Lincoln, where you going? LUNA: Yeah, dude? (Lincoln run back downstairs with 3 tickets) LINCOLN: Luna, Leni, you want to go to the movies with me? My treat! LUNA: Really, dude? LINCOLN: Yep. - Lincoln said - Since you two are the only ones who wasn't mean to me and are my closest siblings, I decide to do something nice for a change. LENI: Whoa. Thanks, Lincoln. (Leni and Luna take a ticket and the three share a group hug) LINCOLN: Let's go. LUNA: Let's. (The three got out of the house and walk to the movies; It shows the others, sans Lucy, are in the living room) LORI: It's good to have Lincoln back home with us. (The others agreed and Lucy appear out of nowhere) LUCY: It is. LORI, LUAN, LYNN, LANA, LOLA, LISA, LILY: Ahh! (Lucy smiles in triumph and Lincoln pops back up with another ticket) LINCOLN: Oh yeah, I got another ticket, you wanna go Lucy? LUCY: Yeah! (The four of them walk to the movies) THE END Trivia *Originally, it was gonna be Lori, Lynn, and Lola who drove Lincoln away, but Lana was added. *Also, Lucy was gonna be one of sisters who defended Lincoln, but I made her attack Lincoln instead. She later regret this. *This is one of the most commented fanfics and one of the most critically acclaimed fanfics. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud